What do I do?
by Guavafudge
Summary: Sam is falling in love with the playful Cat. Set in the snowy backdrop of winter, it should interesting.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Sam's POV

Christmas Time…

Usually she could care less about this time of year. It was okay when she was a kid but now it seemed more of a hindrance. She was always alone. During the holiday season was when she felt most alone. She felt so alienated with all the happy people around her. Leading their lives carefree, she was always a bit jaded about that. Mom was always busy and her sister was with her friends or at school. They didn't even give each other presents anymore. What exactly was the point of this transparent hallmark holiday? People fight like hell cats almost every day of the year then all of a sudden act like all is well and dandy, only to go back the next day with the yelling and screaming over stupid shit. Her mom was always into the dramatics as well but she hardly ever came home, not that Sam cared. Sam just packed up and left without so much as a note.

4 months out here in Cali…

Cat wanted to have a decked out Christmas. Sam didn't see the point and told her so plainly. But when the light went out in those beautiful doe eyes, Sam relented. She almost wanted to touch her silky soft skin and say she was sorry but squashed the thought deep within her subconscious.

It is going to be so weird… She isn't my family, not that my family really did anything special in the first place. My first holiday season where I'm not alone…I'm with someone who makes me so, so happy. Ew, What am I saying she is my friend, yeah my friend who makes me happy…

"Sam!", yelled a happy, giggling Cat.

"I'm coming", growled Sam.

Sam across the bedroom to go into the living room where Cat had put up a gigantic tree and begun decorating it.

"What do you think?!

"Why did you rob the Brady Bunch of their Christmas tree?!", a Very Brady Christmas popped into her head.

"What? I didn't rob anybody!"

Sam took her answer in stride and walked over to the glittering tree.

"Nice ornaments, where did you get the tree?"

"I'm not telling!"

Okay, there is a huge tree in the apartment….Sam scanned the rest of the place a discovered an electronic fireplace with stocking hanging from it.

"You seriously went all out, why even put this stuff up? It is all coming down in a couple of days anyway."

"You know, I always thought you were born with a heart 3 sizes too small!", huffed Cat as she threw a decoration at her.

"I hope you like it, I made it just for you."

Sam examined the small figure. It was a wearing a frown along with a Santa suit. Interestingly the person was green.

"Your Grinchy Sam and I'm Jackie Frost!", exclaimed Cat as she held up a decoration dressed in blue.

"Why do I have to be Grinchy Sam?" with a look of annoyance.

"Do I really have to say?", teased Cat, "Come on, Help me put them on the tree."

After was said and done they lit up the tree.

Sam was impressed with Cat handy work and even her mini-me, it was hung right next to Cat's.

"Okay, so where did you get the tree?!"

"Didn't I say I'm not telling!"

Sam just rolled her eyes and went over to the kitchen, where she proceeded to taken a bucket of chicken and some mashed potatoes out of the fridge.

"C'mon kid, Dinner time!"

Cat bounced into the kitchen and waited, giving Sam an impenetrable stare.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think you better sit your butt down before I eat all the chicken."

Cat crashed down into the sit with a pout.

"Stop it and eat"

With that Cat began forking her mashed potatoes.

"So how did the online test go?"

That's what she liked about Cat, she generally cared. She knows I dislike generic small talk.

"Eh, I got a C"

"Okay, Well that's better than last time", she said with a happy go lucky laugh.

So we clean up dinner and wash up. All was well but Sam had an aching in her heart for Cat she was so beautiful and kind

Cat went over to the fridge and asked Sam if she had brought milk for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: The surprise!

_All I want to do is touch that baby soft skin…._Sam thought as she laid in bed glancing over at the little pink lump Cat had curl into.

_She looks cold_

Sam walks over and peers at little Cat, who is wrapped up in her cocoon. Surprisingly, Cat's head pokes out of the blanket.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I think it's too damn cold"

With that Cat moved over and lift up the blanket, "Well, hurry up!"

Sam moved next to her, ashamed. Here, this girl was being so kind in the cold and the only thing Sam was thinking about was running her hands down Cat's body.

_Well, this is awkward_, thought Sam as she felt Cat cuddle up next to her and lay her head on her chest.

But soon enough both girls fell asleep soundly.

The next morning Sam wondered if Cat would mention their cuddling in bed together.

_Eh, it was innocent enough_

Cat got dressed and went to school, not before asking how she looked.

_She is so beautiful and sexy._ Cat was in a short pink dress. Sam just give her a thumbs up and wish her a good day at school.

Sam had surprise planned for Cat, all she needed to do was wait for the pieces to fall into place. She walked over the mailroom. There sat the mail dude fighting with his T.V.

"What up, Bro got any mail for me?"

"Yeah, in the corner there, I haven't got a chance to put it in the mail box."

Sam saw the letter she was waiting for. Then she walked over to the T.V and hit it hard enough for the scrambled images to come back to place.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! And I'm taking a jelly donut." She said as she tilted her head to the box of donuts.

"Sure, knock yourself out!"

As she walked back to the house she broke open the letter from her cousin, the dude was old school, no email for him. He owned and rented out cabins in the woods of upper Vermont. They'd be able to go if Cat would like too. He even said that if they advertised for in Cali he'd send plane tickets and let them rent a cabin for free. They just would need to bring food and find wood for the fire places.

Sam figured Cat would want to get away for Christmas break and to go to the Winter wonder land that was Vermont, everything would be so fun.

In the letter Sam found the plane tickets and the vouchers for the cabin.

_Awesome, Cuzo!,_ Thought Sam as she tried to unlock the apartment, the door knob didn't budge.

_Well, shit I forgot my key. Why is the apartment locked?_

On a whim Sam pressed the door bell.

Ding dong!, A voice from inside cried.

_Why is Cat home?, she has school or so I thought…._

Cat opened the door with a squeal and tackled her.

"Hey, why aren't you at school?"

"Well, forgot something so I came back…Ohhhh, you got a letter! Whose it from?"

"Hey nosy, mind your own business!"

Cat's smile turned into a pout, a sexy pout.

_God, those lips…_

"If you are done lolly-gagging, I'll drive you to school"

"Yay!" With that she wrapped her arms around Sam's head.

"Not a hugger, not a hug…oh forget it and come on!"


	3. Chapter 3: The unlikely Hero

Chapter 3: The unlikely Hero

"YAY!"

_Oh damn. You'd think I'd told her she won a million dollars…_

"Cat, calm down! We need to go over the details of this trip before we..."

Big hug…

"I'm so excited! Do they have maple syrup? Will we be in a log cabin? What should I bring?!"

"Yes, Yes, and my cousin sent a list of things we…."

Big hug again…

"Cat, I'm not about to take you if you don't calm your tits!"

With that, Cat sat down politely on the couch next to Sam. She had look of utter bliss on her face.

"Okay, so my cousin sent plane tickets and the key to the cabin, all we need to do is advertise and find wood for the fire. But I got that, don't worry about it."

"This is gonna be amazing!"

"Now, we can look at the list to see what we need. We have 1200 in the babysitting pineapple so…"

"It's only 1000…", whimper Cat in the tiniest voice ever.

"How is it only 1000?!", Cat then look around at the apartment: the tree, the decorations, the electronic fireplace…

"Cat, you didn't!"

"I only wanted to make the apartment look festive!" and she add in the cutest baby voice Sam ever heard, "for you…"

_Well, this was a switch. Usually it was me making horrible financial decisions. I did "borrow" her Nona's credit card to buy 5 pounds of homemade bologna._

"Okay, it's okay Cat don't cry", Sam said to girl on the verge of tears on the couch, "We'll just get new stuff in Vermont."

"Why can't we just bring it with us?"

"Cat, are you dense?! How we going to bring all this stuff with us on a plane? Airport security is gonna have a field day with our asses!"

"But I like the stuff I picked out!", wailed Cat.

_As much as much as I love this chick she is really getting on my damn nerves. Oh, I know, compromise._ _It just so awkward getting turned on when she is sad._

"Fine, we will take the decorations and the stockings. In the cabin, we will have a real fireplace with a really big tree."

"Yay!"

_Thank the heavens that's over with. Nice thinking, Puckett. Because we all know when Cat wants her way, she gets it. _

_"_I gonna go pick out my clothes, thank you Sammy, I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Later Sam walked back to the room to see Cat half packed.

"Cat, this trip isn't for 3 days, why are you packing now?"

"I don't know, I'm so excited, I get to see snow!"

_Then it hit her, Cat had never really seen snow. There may have been little flurries here and there but nothing major in LA. She was beginning to understand that this trip may mean more to Cat than the usual, random play hooky from school thing they started._

"Hey, we are going to have a white Christmas", said Sam nonchalantly, picking up a sock that went on the floor during Cat's mad wardrobe search.

Cat turned around and beamed.

_Oh no, I wanted to play hero. What am I doing?_

Just then Cat's phone rang.

_Thank you, it will probably be one of her friends wanting to go out. _

"Sure, no problem, I'll be there."

_Yes…It is so hard keeping up with this girl; she is like the energizer bunny._

"Sammy, I need to go so, I'll be back and we'll plan out our shopping day!"

"Yup, bye."

With that Sam got another hug.

_This is going to be interesting… _

* * *

**Hi, I'm Prosciutto, I'm glad you like the story. It's my first fanfic. Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4: Liquid dreams

**"Ohh, Sammy…" **

**"Baby, you're so wet and warm.."**

**_Oh god, damn Cat, I never expect the sex to be this good. _**

**Right now, Sam has Cat face down on a pillow under her hips. Her enlarged clit is gliding in and out of the red headed girl's pussy. **

**"Oh damn it, baby"**

**"Sammy, faster!"**

**Sam's hips keep thrusting against her. Sam didn't want to go as fast as her body wanted to; she didn't want to hurt Cat, her best friend, her everything. **

**Sam took the girl's hair and moved it to the side. She began kissing up and down the back of her neck. She nipped and bit at her shoulders. She tasted how salty her skin was.**

**_I'm making her sweat, hehehe._**

**"Feels good, I'm cumming!"**

**Sam just kept up her pace. It isn't even funny how many guys ruined sex with her by switching things up at the last minute.**

**_Ugh we are both sweaty messes but that was great…_**

**Sam wanted to stay inside her for as long as she could but she soon grew thirsty. Sam got up and walked over to the fridge to go get water for the both of them.**

**When she got back the room was dark and damp. Cat was curl up into a ball in the corner of the bed. **

**"What's wrong baby, Did I hurt you?"**

**Cat's face came out of her arms, "You made me make a big wet spot on the bed", she started sobbing. **

**"Cat! I…we both wanted it, I'll go clean it right now. Please don't be upset, it's supposed to happen!" **

With that Sam woke up with a jump, as if she were falling in her dreams.

_What the hell was that? Why did I have a huge clit_? _And Cat?_

She peered over to the sleeping girl on the other side of the room.

_Oh good she didn't wake up. Ugh, this is not happening. Why am I having these horrible dreams about my best friend a couple before we are supposed to leave for our big trip together? The other night was about me kissing her now it escalates to this! That was disgusting. _

She felt distraught, betrayed by her own mind.

_How could I?_

She had read articles that said that dreams held repressed desires and unconscious longing but never had she dreamt like this.

_What am I going to do? At least in Vermont we'll have separate beds. And if I'm lucky separate rooms._

Feeling disgusted, she climbed out of bed to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5: Keep it together

**Hey, guys! I'm glad everyone is happy with the story thus far. I write to entertain hahaha! I'm going to be busy with finals and stuff but I promise I won't forget about you!**

**Chapter 5 Keep it together!**

_What I thought was going to be an amazing vacation, is turning into a living misery. Why am I dreading this? It is not like Cat knows and in a few months/years you'll lose interest…_

Sam's stomach sink with that last thought. Being in love made her feel oddly happy, yet the unrequited crush she was having was killing her.

Whenever Cat was around it was great, except when she could barely control her emotions. Being human is so strange; you could be in love with someone and dread their existence at the same time.

She was hardly sleeping, ever since _that_ night

Cat busted into the scene.

"Woohooo, Vacation tomorrow and Christmas is in three days"

_Oh shit, I forgot to buy Cat a present! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!_

"Sam!"

"I'm thinking here!"

"Oh. I'm sorry! What about?" Asked Cat cheerily.

"Can't people get some privacy! You are always up my ass!"

Cat was shocked, Sam was mean but never like this. Sam needed a cover and needed one now.

She, without missing a beat, screamed "I need chocolate!"

Cat brightened up, "Oh Sam, this is a crappy time for that but let's make brownies! You are always crabby and grumpy on your period but brownies will fix that!"

Sam was slightly ajar and didn't know whether or not to be offended.

_At least it worked, nice job you ass. Way to push the girl you like further away from you._

Sam watched as Cat got the brownies mix and went to town. She danced, she waddle, she probed the mix.

_This is the chick you'd give your life for? The f is wrong with you. No, don't think like that. She is sweet. She is kind. Dear lord I sound like you is smart, you is kind, you is important. _

"You really are in your head a lot this week, Sammy. But don't worry tomorrow we'll be on that plane and playing in the snow!"

"Cat, what do you want for Christmas?"

The question came at random, much like Sam thoughts this week.

"Sam. Is that why you are acting so weird? I thought the trip to Vermont was the present. I feel special, not even my boyfriends went through all this trouble!"

"Listen, you…MEHH Murrrrr!"

Cat managed to wrestle a brownie into her mouth, "SHH! Now go to bed. We need rest for tomorrow."

"This is your Captain speaking, we are descending into Burlington International Airport. Have a good one."

"Oh my gosh, Sam look at the snow!"

"What it's snowing?!" exclaimed Sam blinking her eyes open. "Oh Cat, that's dirty old snow…"

_She is excited about the snow on the ground that has probably been there for three days. There wasn't any sign of precipitation anywhere. _

"Be quiet, it still is beautiful!"

"C'mon, let's get a taxi to the lodge."

The taxi stop at a certain point and the driver told them he could go no further. They would just have to walk up a number of stairs and the lodge would be at the top.

"What the hell, Cat, how are we gonna lug all this shit up the stairs!?"

"Don't yell at me! You always yell at me!"

"What? I do not!"

"Yes, you do your my nagging wife!"

"Look bitch, you don't give me sex, so you have no right to call me that!"

"Well, technically the average married couple's sex life decreases after they get through the first year so…"

"How the fuc…You know what, screw it!"

With that Sam grabbed the luggage and ran up the stairs.

"Sam! Wait, I was kidding ! Since when do you when do you have the strength of ten men? Sammy!"

"You make me like this!"

At the of the stairs the sight was breathtaking, too bad good ol' Sam was kneeled over and turning blue.

"Sam, it is amazing!"

"Cat! If … I…ever…decide… to .. do…that..again…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Come on, I want to see the cabin!"

"Oh god, I see the light!"

They stop at a large info-gram and figure out the way to their cabin. They had finally found it and flung open the door.

The cabin was majestic. There was a huge fireplace in the living and a decked kitchen on the bottom floor.

They ran up the stairs to observe the top floor. In the bathroom there was a tub shaped like a heart and a glass shower.

"The bathroom is huge!"

_Woah, well done cousin I knew there was a reason I liked you…This is amazing!_

"Sam, I found the bedroom!"

_The bedroom? As in singular? Wha…_

Sam ran into the next room and found a huge king sized bed with a mirror on the ceiling, like in Vegas.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Sam? I think you need a nap.."

"Cat, stop spinning so I can talk to you!"

And Sam fainted with a thud…on the floor…


	6. Chapter 6: Some action

**Chapter 6**

When Sam woke up she was in a white room with pink elephants trimmings.

_Where am I? where's Cat?_

Suddenly she noticed someone was stroking her hair.

"Cat?"

"Sammy! You are alive!"

"Wait, was I dead!?"

"No, silly, you fainted. You are exhausted and not sleeping at all before we came here. You don't remember?"

"We thought there was something wrong." Sam heard a male voice say. It was a dude with dirty blonde hair like hers and a rocking beard.

"Hey, I know you!" She exclaimed with a sense of sarcasm and reach up for a hug from her cousin, Jax.

"How you feeling, cousin?"

"I'm seen better days, what's up with the lumberjack look?"

"Didn't you know? We all look like this here! I need to go fix the snowmobiles but I will be seeing you later at the lodge, okay?"

"Sure thing!" and they said their goodbyes.

She turn to Cat, "Where'd you find my cousin from?"

"Well, after you fainted I panicked and found someone who worked here. He led me to Jax. And he wasn't kidding all the guys have beards here!"

"Let me guess, you pulled on them to make sure they were real didn't you?"

"Yes!", answered the red hair with a giggle.

"How long have been asleep for?"

"A day and a half."

_Damn. Sure caught up on sleep already, poor Cat, she probably was worried and still didn't do anything fun yet. _

"Crap, that's a chunk of my life I'll never get back, eh could be worse."

"Sam! I was really worried about you! I had them check you for Toxic shock syndrome and everything!"

_This chick can turn into a walking medical encyclopedia but she can barely tie her shoes, figures._

"Wait, checked me for Toxic shock syndrome?" Then she realized she was wearing a pad.

"Cat, you didn't!"

"I was trying to save your life! But it wasn't me it was Doctor Mildred!"

An ancient old woman came into the room. She wore a white apron and didn't look a day over 90. Her name read Mildred, M.D.

"Hello, dear I trust you are feeling much better?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, I know I'll go get you some juice!" And as randomly as she came, she left.

"Cat, you let the crypt keeper over there check me for a tampon?! She old enough to be my grandmother's grandmother!"

"Hey, she saved your life! And she was a gyno before too!"

_Okay, well that's a situation I never thought I'd be in… _

"And I might have peeked!" Said the Cat blushing.

"Cat, you crack head!"

The doctor bustle in with some juice, "Here, darling, I checked the blood work and your vitals everything looks fine. You were dehydrated. I want you to take it easy for a couple of days. Feel better!"

"Okay, Cat, Let's go."

Cat grabbed Sam's arm and led her over to the lodge where they found Jax and bunch of burly looking men.

"The doctor gave you the okay?", inquired Jax.

"Yup, everything is fine."

"Awesome, drinks on the house!"

Sam and Cat sat down at the bar where they got passed a dark looking substance in a glass.

"What is it?", questioned Cat.

"The house specialty, thought of it myself! Dark ale and maple syrup!", answered Jax before chugging a glass.

"It tastes like coffee without the bitter! It is yummy!"

Sam down it in a hurry and ordered another glass.

"Sam, watch it the beer, you don't want to end up where you started!"

Jax jumped in, "Nah, she's a Puckett! We can handle anything!"

"Is that why most of you have criminal records?"

"Damn straight! So how do you like your room? I give you the lover's suite. After my cuz talked about what a special friend she has!"

Sam coughed up her drink.

_Oh no you didn't!_

"Hahahaha!", belted out Sam with a hearty laugh, "Always a kidder! I wrote that you were special Cat, that's all. It's a joke!'

"Aww, you think I'm special!"

_Yup, so, so, special…_

Her cousin threw her a questioning look but got up, "Well, my work is never done! Come to the fire pit tonight we are going to roast up some animal! I gotta go work out some kinks in the lift."

"Yes, I love animal! We'll be there!", smiled Sam.

After her cousin left Cat asked, "Sam, what kind of animal? I don't want to be eating cute fuzzy bunnies!"

"Who cares as long as I can eat it! Come on, let's blow this place and have fun! We're on vacation!"

"Sam, remember what the doctor said!"

"Yeah, Yeah… Whatever come on!"

Sam showed Cat how to snowboard. After falling flat on her face a couple of times she finally got the hang of things. They raced down a hill until they both collided with a snow bank.

Cat was laying on her back, "This is so much fun!"

"Grrr I want to do something manly! Like wrestle a bear or something!"

"Easy tiger, calm down, no bear wrestling for you!"

"I feel like a million bucks!"

"Well, I would too if slept my life away!"

"Shut up!", said Sam as she fall on top of cat.

"You know it isn't that cold out here, The snow is awesome!"

Skiers came down the hill with their girlfriends and the one with the wildest beard shouted, "Get a room!"

"As soon as your get girlfriend's chest hair off your chin, ya creep!", yelled back Sam.

"Stop it, woman! You are gonna get us in trouble!", yelled Cat as she got up.

"Why, my cousin owns the place, c'mon let's go back to the cabin and get cleaned up."

**Back at the cabin**

**"**So the fire pit is near the end of thecabins at the back, we should get going, I'm hungry", Sam growled.

"Okay! Wait what is that?", Cat had heard a banging coming from the door.

Sam yelled, "Ok! Hold your horses!"

"See? I told you not to make fun of that dude's girlfriend!"

Sam swung open the door, there stood a large moose.

"Cat! MAma-moose!"

"A what? AHHHHH! What is that thing?"

"It's a moose!"

"But there's no antlers!"

"It's a girl!"

"Close the door!"

"What do we do?"

"Get a noose!"

_Great there is a huge moose outside and Cat decides to practice her rhyming skills._

"Focus! Get the broom!"

"What are you gonna do sweep it to death?"

"Just Gimmee the damn broom, Cat"

Sam open the door and started squatting the moose on the nose.

"Snnnoorrttt!"

"Oh great, you're tickling it!"

"At least I'm doing something, Cat!"

"Well, I found a book on Vermont wildlife the coffee table…"

"And you don't think you could have told me that sooner? Open it!", franticly commanded Sam.

_This damn moose is just sitting here looking at us…._

"It says that moose are aggressive and will charge."

"This one ain't doing none of that, maybe it's defective?"

"Don't say that about the moose! It's standing right there!", after all people had called Cat some not so nice things before.

"Wait, it has a collar. Let's see…"

Sam approached the moose carefully.

"Nice, moosy-moosy, don't kill me…", she whisper as she grab the tag.

"What does is say?"

"Okay, it has a name, moose without the e."

"Wouldn't that be Moos?"

"Property of Jax Puckett", she read on the back.

"Why does your cousin have a moose?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?!"

"It was just a question!"

"Okay, well it should follow us to the fire pit, grab the moose and come on."

Cat put back on the collar and led the moose around.

"She's friendly!"

"She's probably has fleas!"

"Probably no more than you Miss I-can-go-a-week-without- showering!"

Soon they found the fire pit and Jax.

"Hey, We found your moose!"

"I sent her to bring you!", Jax then whistled and the moose came running.

Everyone was drunk as hell and soon they had hard liquor in their hands.

"This is so strong, like paint thinner!", cat gulped it down anyway.

"Eh, you are a lightweight!"

Jax spoke up, "Hey, I was thinking for the ad maybe we can get your girlfriend in a bathtub and take some pictures!", motioning towards Cat with a wink.

_He looks wasted so I'll go easy on him._

It was clear a drunken fog was coming over both of them.

"You listen, she is my bitch so if anyone is gonna be in a bathtub with her it's gonna be me!", Sam managed to slur out.

"But we haven't see you kiss her!", one of the beards chimed in.

_All these bastards look the same! Fuck, what's going on?_

She turned around, the world seemed to come two seconds after. It took her a while for her to realize who was in front of her. Everything came so slowly.

"Cat…."

Their lips collided and they parted. Again she kissed her deeper, it was a long, electrifying kiss. There was silence all around or at least it seemed like it. Sam felt herself go crazy with lust. Cat's was warm and she held her hand against the back of Sam's neck. Sam's hand traveled up and down Cat tiny body. She wanted her, needed her, now….

_I wonder if she'd forgive me if I had sex with her right now….. _


	7. Chapter 7: The hangover

So many times she had been alone and never needed anyone. People came and went as they pleased. They said, "I Love you", so shallowly. But last night…last night was so different…As she took Cat's clothing off , as Cat was kissing up and down her back…She said I love you….When Cat was giving herself to her, she mumbled out, "I love you". She had said it so many times that night, that stupid night, where a drunken halo was around the room.

_It didn't matter if we were drunk, the feeling were there._

She was in an odd place in her mindset, limbo. She could not believe that she was ever that vulnerable.

_But it's Cat, I trust her with my soul. _

It all started with a kiss, going deeper and deeper.

Flashbacks kept gnawing at her mind, memories flooded back at her, tormenting her being. She pushed the red headed girl up against the counter, where she drop to her knees and buried her head deep between Cat's legs.

_Cat didn't even fight it, she was so natural. Everything flowed together so well._

The poor girl can't even keep herself together; Sam opened her pussy and put her lips between hers. And she just sucked and licked. Her clit was so hard; Sam bit it gently, lovingly. She put her mouth around those silky folds. Cat hands were glued to her head.

_It was like getting a free head massage._

She had kissed her belly and sucked her velvety nipples. They were pink, she remembered, smiling. Every time Sam played with one, her tongue circling it, she moaned. Sam nibbled on her neck and kissed it, with Cat pulling on her hair slightly. Sam wanted to leave a mark, to show the world who she belonged to. That was exactly her aim when she bit the inside of her inner thigh. Light kisses were what she started with, then she sucked enough to leave a hickey. She couldn't stop sucking Cat's clit, even when she begged her to stop. She had enough.

_No, she is mine, I love her._

So she kept going but her lover didn't seem to mind much. Hard licks and sucking with kisses in between, that was her technique. She never meant to be that mean but…

She remembered the soft satiny skin between Cat's thighs that she kissed while touching her, it drove her crazy.

_Cat kissed me everywhere. That red head between my thighs…_

Her hair was a sensory overload for the dirty blonde. It was wild and so, so sexy. The buildup was maddening but soon she exploded. Her clit was sore and throbbing well into the next day but it was worth it.

She thought about all this while walking up to her cousin's cabin. The door was opened and she saw her cousin drinking coffee at the table.

"Hey, aww my little cuzo has a hangover!"

"What happened last night? How did we get home?"

"Well, when you started kissing that girl I threw you both in the sled and had Moos back you home. You are my cousin, no way I was going to let a bunch of horny guys oogle at you. Plus it was way gross."

"Thanks! Hahah-ouch my head is pounding. I feel little the drummer boy is playing in my head!"

"It certainly looks like someone had an eventful night..", he motioned over to Sam to look in the mirror.

_She gave me a hickey and I'm not even mad._

She glanced over at the calendar and saw that it was Christmas eve.

"Woah, time flys here huh? Ugh I hope I didn't things up with Cat..."

"Do you think she'll be pissed to be alone in the cabin by herself?"

"After, you know, everything. She started throwing up and I had to take care of her. So I should go see how she is,"

_Sam was nervous; the sex was mind blowingly good but at what price?_

"Listen, it's clear that the red haired cares about you a lot so if she gets mad just throw on the bed and have sex her again."

"Great advice.", she added flatly.

A brunette came into the kitchen wearing Jax's flannel to kiss him good bye. She asked if Sam was Jax's baby cousin.

As she left Sam asked, "Looks like alike of hooking up happened last night. She seems nice, what's her name?"

"Hell if I know, Mindy, Darlene or something."

"Real nice, well bye I have damage to undo."

As she left Jax kissed her on the head and told her to take the sled and to come to breakfast at the lodge, later.

As Sam hopped on Moos to bring her back to her place she pondered.

_It is only 6:45, why the hell am I up so damn early. I'm so tired. We didn't stop until 4._

Sam walked into her cabin, she heard Cat sobbing.

_Oh no this is just like the nightmare!_

Sitting on the bed Cat saw a brunette crying her little eyes out.

"Cat?!"

"Don't look at me! I'm ugly!"

"What the hell happened?"

"I decided to dye my hair and I must have grabbed the wrong bottle of dye when we were shopping…"

"Oh, Cat, you look beautiful."

It was true, people dye their hair funky colors but their beauty shines through anyway.

"No I am not! I went from red velvet to poop!", she sobbed louder.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. She reached over to dye the girl's tears but saw her hand being slapped away abruptly.

"This is your fault! I still feel like shit from yesterday!"

"My fault?! How?"

Cat just sat there on the bed. Sam joined her and gave her a big kiss.

"C'mon, we can go get food, my cousin is waiting for us."

"I'm not going out in public like this!"

"Cat, it's Christmas eve."

The brunette's demeanor changed completely. All the decorating and craziness had come to a head. She was all smiles now.

"Okay…"

"And we still have to talk to Jax about the ads. We need to go Christmas food shopping too."

"So what are we waiting for!?"

* * *

Hey, everybody!

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this next so I decided to throw a chapter out there. Please review and have a great week!


	8. Chapter 8: The tub

"We can go on the moose sled.", pointed out Sam and she climbed aboard.

"Okay", Cat sighed.

_Ow, my back is all scratched up, I guess they don't call her Cat for nothing. I wonder how she feels after last night. That hair dye fiasco was the perfect distraction but we still need to talk about it or do we? It was a night of passion…_

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the lounge and sat at the bar.

_It was so awkward; I mean I did kiss her this morning… But we can't talk to each other…_

"So the menu is interesting…", Sam began, trying to breaking up the awkward silence.

Cat managed to cough out a small, "Yeah…"

The waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have the eggs and elk sausage platter with coffee", Sam belted out quickly, "Cat?"

"I want the hot chocolate and waffles!", Cat said as she smiled.

_Finally, she can be happy about something.._

"Yeah, what's up with the elk sausage? You're gonna be eating Moos's cousin!"

"I like meat…"

Cat looked miffed and mumbled out, "Obviously not."

Sam glared at her and glanced down again.

_She probably is sore from yesterday, I don't know how long I was kissing and eating her pussy. I probably demolished it._

Then there it was the awkward silence again. Either of them would have liked to run from the situation or pretend it never happened. The truth of the matter was Cat was sore from the sex injuries. Sam wouldn't stop going at her even when she told her to go to sleep. But it was so cute in a sadistic sort of way. Sam wanted her and that was good enough. Soon Cat spotted Sam's cousin in the distance and waved him over.

"Hey! Whoa, what happened to-"

Sam tried to cut him off but the the damaged was already done.

"I'm going to the bathroom!", Cat tearfully wailed as she fled.

"Awesome, Cousin.."

"Me!? Was the sex that bad that she decided to change her hair?! I thought chicks only did that during a break up…Did you break her heart?"

"No! I- Atleast I don't think so, it was an accident!"

Cat came back to the bar and sat down with a look of irritation on her face.

_Someone is not happy…Ugh I could fuck the anger out of those eyes, ew what I am thinking?_

The waitress came with the food, which they gleefully accepted.

Sam stuffed her face hoping to avoid conversation with Cat.

Her Cousin piped up, "Girls, at the store you can get stuff to make food for dinner and tomorrow morning. Tomorrow, I'm having a small party so just bring desert. There will be a ton of food and no alcohol." He laughed with that last sentence, they just glared at him.

"Aww guys, don't look at me like that…Or was last night that interesting?"

_I finally figured it out, my cousin was a douche…A lovable asshole, great._

Cat turned bright red and quickly picked up her hot chocolate to gulp it down.

"We'll be at your party, ya prick!", Sam sharply exclaimed, ready to spit venom at his eyes.

"Okay! Damn, it is very exclusive!"

"What, you and a bunch of hookers from the mountains?!"

Ignoring her, he slyly said "I'll see ya!" and left.

Cat turned to her, fuming.

"Did you tell everyone that you slept with me last night?!"

"Well, we did kiss in public...", Sam said sheepishly.

_Oh no, I don't want her mad at me._

Cat stormed out of the lodge with Sam feebly following behind her.

"Cat! Where are you going? Cat! Don't do this my legs hurt!"

Cat spun around at her so suddenly, Sam gasped.

"You! Everything is about you isn't it? You're a pervert!"

"What? How? I didn't do anything you didn't like Cat!"

"Well, you wanted it!"

"Me?!"

"You kissed me and messed up our relationship!"

"You took off your clothes! I think… Look Cat, let's just go to the store and pick up the food, okay? "

"Fine."

It was a long half mile to the store. The winter scenery was dazzling before them with fresh glistening snow. The path that cut through the woods seemed to be carved out just for them. Sam tried to talk but could not think of anything to say. She groped around for words but found none. They found the grocery store wood a new wood sign that read, "Marty's". Cat raced in leaving Sam out in the snow. Sam went into the bright building. It was huge, she saw Cat over by some vegetables. She took note of how hard she was to spot now that her hair was in the natural spectrum. She was handling some broccoli, of which Sam despised.

"Ew, I hate broccoli!", muttered the blonde.

The former red head took two of the biggest bushel and threw them in the cart.

"Cat, what the hell! I just said I didn't like them!"

"It wouldn't kill you to eat healthy!", replied Cat as she found some rotisserie chicken to put in the cart.

"So nice to know you care."

Cat ran over to the baking aisle, Sam felt obligated to follow.

"Do you want to bring brownies or cookies to the party?"

"Just get both, someone will eat them."

Cat silently agreed and drop them both into the cart. As they left Sam thought about Cat asking Cat…Anything. Anything would be better than eating chicken and the dreaded broccoli in silence. For the first time Sam took note of what Cat was wearing. It was the hot pink and black flannel she had picked out for her. It was tight in the right places.

"Eat your broccoli and stop eye raping me." She said suddenly snapping Sam out of her thoughts.

Sam was pissed. She knew she wanted it as much as her.

_Why is she acting like this?_

"Do you want to talk about it? Because you are sure acting like it!"

"Oh you mean the fact that you got your trophy?

By now Sam was boiling.

_Who does this chick think she is? _

She knew what they both needed. She picked up Cat and started the kissing her softly. The girl offered no resistance. Cat's lips were so subtle and soft. Sam bit them gently to hear the girl moan. Sam kissed her harder. She started sucking her tongue as she carried her up the stairs. They made their way into the bathroom and they ripped off each other's clothing, Sam started kissing Cat's neck, this time careful not to make the hickeys worse than they already looked.

"My clit feels like it's on fire.", moaned Cat as she filled with lust.

"I know, baby."

They got into the heart shaped tub. Sam stopped kissing Cat and laid down into the tub with her legs against the wall and her pussy under the faucet. Cat sat near her head and gave her an upside down kiss. They sucked on each other's lower lips until they were dripping. Sam needed her now. Cat sat on Sam's face with her pussy on her mouth. Sam slowly licked up and down her slit. Suddenly Cat raise up on her knees and said, "Not yet!" The brunette slowly turned the faucet on warm to get Sam started. She batted around Cat's clit and flicked up and down. She felt the pressure mounting on her clit. The warm water was surging on her clit. She heard Cat say don't stop repeatedly. She grabbed her clit tight with her mouth and made her tongue go around and around. Sam hands traveled to Cat perky breasts, which she squeezed and kneaded. She massaged her inner thigh making Cat gasp. Cat was touching her as the water pulsed over Sam's pussy. Sam had to cum, Cat knew by the way her legs were twitching. It was all so hot to her. All she had to do was concentrate on the pleasure when she felt little waves coming to her, then finally an explosion. Sam's loading moaning was covered by Cat's pussy, when she did cum she sucked on Cat's clit until the intolerable pleasure left her body. This surge of pleasure caused Cat to jerk straight up and come to a sitting position near Sam's head. Sam got on top of her and started an attack of kisses and grinding. She looked straight into those big, soulful, brown eyes and fell in love all over again. It ended as quickly as it started. Sam drew a steamy, hot bath and they laid there with Sam sucking on Cat's pastel pink nipple. Cat kissed her on the head and told her everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Hi! I'm kinda stuck in deciding to finish this or not. I have another idea in my head for an AU. I not sure if I should just leave this and start that one. Opinions are welcome! And please Review!


End file.
